Resistance: The Equestrian Invasion
by Dorvuzak
Summary: Whit a great power comes a great responsability, and the power of the ponykind exceeded their limits. Now, the most relentless enemy ever found by any species have come to reclaim this power, by any means nescessary. Can the equestrians defend themselfs from this enemy? or their race will be lost in the anals of the intergalactical hystory?
1. Chapter 1

So here we are are! another fanfic! while finishing my other one, i'll be posting this little experiment of Resistance and Friendship Is Magic! oh! and another thingy, my first story is in spanish, if someone want me translate it, i'll do it whit pleasure. So without further ado, enjoy my most recent project!

Prologue

In a time, after the magic of friendship was discovered, everypony was living a life of dreams: powerful and advanced technology was develoved, almost all the deseasess where cured, and all the evils in Equestria where destroyed.

The secrets of the past where uncovered, revealing ancient tecnology far beyond from the imagination of the most inteligent and brilliant scientists of all over the planet, the nation of Equestria was blessed whit this holly and magical gifts, brought to them by the gods.

The lifes of the Mane Six where good as well; as all of them reached their dreams and aspirations. All the planet was living inside a dreamed era.

As Equestria became a military power, her enemies became jelous, hunger of power, whit a lust for control, as the pony nation began to control more and more of the precious Dhaydarin Chrystals, the same material of the Elements of Harmony, the other nations conspirated against Equestria, awakening the ancient wapons of the ancestors, releasing a spark of war in Equestria, however, thanks to the Elements of Harmony, this threat was banished to the alternate dimension of the Dark Dhaydarin.

However, all must come to an end, and so do this fantasy. Everypony will remember that day forever, the day that a horrible enemy reached their once beautiful planet, the day where all their morals and dogmas of good and evil where twisted and distroyed, converted in a mindless monster.

The day that their Resistance have begun.

The day that their ancient gods returned.

The day that a enemy brought by themselfs returned to their ancient home.

The day that all the nations fell before the Chimera.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 "Training Grounds"

The little pegasus known as Blue Fire was flying whit haste, moving his wings to almost their breaking point, whering no protection than his jacket and helmet, he was bieng persuit by two biped monsters, whit sharped teeth and a estrange aparattus as backpacks, shooting him.

"These fuckin' damm monsters!" Blue Fire shouted, trying to find a cover in the barren wasteland knew as Ponyville, he found nothing more than wood houses, they won't stand a chance of protection after the plasma bullets of his persecutors, but a light of hope was nearby, a local resistance post, it was only a mile away, but he was tired, hungry, wounded and cold. "I have to do this!" but his vanquishers din't have intentions of letting him escape, they had their own plans, they din't want to eat him, nor kill him, not even hurt him, they want him, to be converted, to be one of them.

The Chimera where rellativly new to the ponys, but in a matter of weeks, all the nation of Equestria was almost conquered by the Chimera. They came out of nowhere, fireing their weapons of mass destruction to the naked equestrian soil, burning it to the core, but it was just the begining, the worst came wiht the crawlers, and the misterious "White Plague" the infection brought by the invaders.

Blue Fire was only a few metters away of the post when the worst happend: he was shooted in the left wing, burning the muscullar tissue, leaving him to the will of the gravity, chrashing in the ground… he was so close... "Simulation Over. Proceed to exit the simulation chamber, soldier 1/OZX/104" a metallical female computer voice sayed, Blue Fire got out of the cilindric metallic chamber, exausted and hungry, his simulation day was over, but the war was only begining.

-ALL IN FORMATION!.- The admiral shouted.

-WHAT THE FUCK HAPENED THERE SOLDIER?!.

-I dont know sir, there was no cover and i… he was interrupted by admiral Stuka.

-THERE ARE NO EXCUSE SHITBAG! YOU FAILED THE DRILL, BY THIS TIME YOU'LL BE A CHIMERAN PIECE OF SHIT! DO YOU UNDERTAND THIS ASSHOLE?!"

-sir yes sir!.

-IN THE BATTLEFIELD THERE ARE NO SIMULATED PAIN! ONLY REAL WOUNDS! AND BLOOD! AND GORE! IF YOU FAIL IN THE FIELD YOU WILL BECAME A FUCKIN' CHIMERAN GRUNT AND WILL KILL YOUR OWN KIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THIS MORONS?!.

-SIR YES SIR!.- the 45º Scuadron.

-break formation!.- The admilral Stuka was an old earthpony, a war veteran, leading the new recuits to the chimeran warfare, he had a red mane, and so was his tail, his fur was orange whit several scars left by the chimera in several ocasions and battles. Everypony respected him as a hero and mentor.

Blue fire was a bit low in stature, but he was very fast and capable of doing many of the acrobatics that his mother can. His mother. He din't told anyone about her, but waht could he say? That his mother was Rainbow Dash? It wouldn't made any diference beetween him and the rest of the recuits, no, it was his secret, a very dengerous one.

The last thing he do that day was go and talk to the doctor Atom, his only friend inside the barracks

-what are you doing here BF? The doctor asked.

-oh nothing doc, just sayin' hello for the last time before we take of to the battlefield. Say, what hapened whit the Overseer Suit that you've workin' in? "Ah nothing, it worked correctly, exactly like we all have been expected" Blue Fire got to his bed, after he saied goodbye to Doc Atom, knowing that after that night, he will go to the battlefield, to fight against a foe far beyond even Nightmare Moon, even Discord, a foe that even Celestia cant stand a chance.


End file.
